pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor of Abyss' True World
The Emperor of Abyss’ True World (冥皇真界, Míng huáng zhēn jiè) is one of four Great True Worlds in the Lower Realm of Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos. About It's Kalpa Lord is the Emperor of Abyss. The Sublime Paragon of the Emperor of Abyss' True World also exists. There were no sects in the Emperor of Abyss' True World, but various families serving as its veins, forming a ruling system similar to a dynasty. Among them, the Emperor of Abyss' status was the highest. There were 8 Kings of Abyss below him and 36 Generals of Abyss, which led countless armored cultivators of the Abyssal World. Each King of Abyss had a family and was at Death Realm. The Generals of Abyss also had families, and their levels of cultivation varied while ranging between Fate Realm to Life Realm. Above the Emperor of Abyss was this True World's Sublime Paragon. Among the four Great True Worlds, only the Sublime Paragon of the Emperor of Abyss' True World could make the cultivators of his True World worship him. He lived in the Abyss Paragon Palace.Ch. 1290 Ch. 1294 The planet serving as the capital of the Emperor of Abyss' True World was incredibly large. It was created by merging nearly one thousand planets together, after discovey of the ancient tree from previous aeon.Ch. 1291 The Emperor of Abyss' True World was fillled with Abyss Death Aura. It's cultivators were filled with that aura, but it was not absolute. There was still life force in them.Ch. 1095 They practice Abyss Arts. Their presence makes them feel as if they are alive but not, as if they are dead but not really.Ch. 719 Ch. 736 There were ferocious beasts unique to that True World living on various planets. Abyss Dragons were among them.Ch. 1099 Their souls were controlled for generations by the Emperor of Abyss’ True World.Ch. 1100 Abyss Dragons were existences, who became stronger by devouring each other. However, this act of devouring each other was strictly prohibited in the Emperor of Abyss’ True World. Any Abyss Dragon who did it would be killed straight away.Ch. 1101 Background After the disaster ending third era of Arid Triad, four Great True Worlds were born, the Emperor of Abyss’ True World among them. At some point the Fifth True World was created after separation from the Emperor of Abyss’ True World.Ch. 1201 Not long later, it was invaded by other four Great True Worlds. They worked together to destroy the Fifth True World and Abyss Builders.Ch. 785 History Book 6 After cultivators from Dark Dawn and Saint Defier finally descended to Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos, the war started.Ch. 1266 The Emperor of Abyss' True World was sealed. They did not ge involved.Ch. 1273 All the cultivators from Dark Dawn and Saint Defier, who entered that True World, would fuse into it and disappear without a trace.Ch. 1288 Few years after Su Xuan Yi was wounded and disappeared, the Sublime Paragon of the Emperor of Abyss' True World left to Ninth Summit Sect and the Emperor of Abyss' True World surrendered to Dark Dawn.Ch. 1303 100 years before the last disaster of Harmonious Morus Alba, the spiritual aura was erupting. Powerful cultivators from the previous aeons were causing mayhem. All of Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos fell into chaos, each year, many lives fading away. Every galaxy was crumbling, except True Morning Dao World, which was protected by Su Ming. Many people found a refuge there, because old monsters didn't dare to invade it.Ch. 1361 Slaughters stopped 50 years later, after Su Ming killed many cultivators from previous aeons.Ch. 1365 Before there were 5 years left, wings of Harmonious Morus Alba were so close, that cultivators could see the other wing. The booming sounds were resounding, which was known as the legendary funeral bell announcing the arrival of the disaster. It killed many cultivators not in Avacaniya Realm.Ch. 1366 Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos crashed with Harmonious Morus Alba Expanse Cosmos.Ch. 1367 All was reduced to nothingness, when Xuan Zang absorbed the butterfly.Ch. 1376 Reference List Category:True Worlds Category:Arid Triad